Purling through space
by Cheetoy
Summary: Set in the New Voltron show.  Keith has been underground for 4 years and has picked up a new hobby.  So far he has kept quiet about it, till now.  How is he going to get what he needs for his hobby without anyone finding out?
1. Chapter 1

**Purling through space**

If Lance was here, he'd be laughing his ass off.

By no means, did Keith see the humor of it; it was just something a soldier wasn't seen doing. Well, not every soldier. Keith knew a few, most were women, but one or two he had seen cast a stitch or two. It wasn't like he was making lace. He stuck to the simple stuff, anything that could be done with a knit or purl. A scarf here, a hat there, lost count with the baby blankets. Once done, he would pile them in a box, to wait for when he would sneak onto Arus and give them to a charity. And he was getting close to full. Arus was a long way to go.

Looking at his remaining stash of yarn, he couldn't help thinking of how long he had been doing this. What was it? Three… Four years now? How many runs across the stars was he making, chasing wild geese if not from Sky Marshall Wade's men? Trying to find Black Lion? He tried writing to handle the stress, but he sucked. His stories were considered bland, or at least the stories he liked. The one fantasy he had and wrote about was a hit, and some of his comedy at Lance's expense was enjoyed. Knitting was the only things that calmed him.

Knitting with double pointed needles gave him a little thrill. It was the thought of pricking himself that kept him on he's toes. Thinking back to when he started doing this, trying to cast the yarn on to the small, metal needles. They slid off so many times, falling into small cracks in the ship panels, pricking his legs when they fell. He had stabbed himself a couple of times reaching in the various places. He would send Cheddar after them, but Cheddar ate metal and the double point needles were not cheap. Thank God the yarn was.

He would buy it in bulk. The giggles he got from the ladies who hovered about the shops, the probing. It got to him. Wanting to know if he was getting the yarn for his mother, girlfriend or himself. If he knitted and if he did, his skill level. Did he need any patterns, etc. etc. It wasn't anyone's business. He just wanted the yarn, maybe a book of patterns and to get the HECK out.

Now he could pump out small projects like it was nothing. Blankets took the longest, but even that took him a couple of days. The stash was getting small. It was getting time to hit a yarn store. Keith scanned the nearby planets for any that might have one. Sadly, it looked like Pollux, the sister planet of Arus was the closet. A long way, but at least he had friends in good places there. Punching the destination into the computer, he started on his way, trying to figure on how to ask Sven or Romelle without having to state his trip was for yarn.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while to figure out his excuse. He still had plenty of fuel, and many of the parts he would need for the ship were still about. Looking at Cheddar, it hit him. He was going to need food. He was going to need stuff to keep his robotic mouse companion from eating important wiring or gear, as well as food for him to eat. Quickly typing up the message, he hoped Sven or Romelle would reply as soon as could be. Last thing he needed was Wade's men picking up his message and decrypting it.

He only had to wait a couple hours. It was from Romelle.

"It's good to hear from you, Keith. You can hide your ship near where Sven's old cabin used to be. I'll make sure the sensors are not recording in that area in 5 hours from when this message is sent. Meet me by the dam nearby. I'll help you get whatever you need, but I need you to do something for me.

-Romelle"

Growling at the thought that Romelle might be following him during his supply run, he tried to focus on the last part of her message. "Needs something from me?" pondered Keith. Was Sven doing something already? Usually, Sven did all Romelle's requests. The Norwegian would tie himself into knots if it would put a smile on his Polluxian Princess. Checking the time of the note, he checked his ship's clocks and plotted his arrival to Pollux.

This yarn run was looking like the start of a side mission as well. He was going to have to get more yarn than he planned to. He needed to do that or start thinking about doing more complex projects, anything that could use up more time than yarn. Maybe he could make a sweater. Then he could turn the temperature down in the ship's environment and save the energy for more important functions. But first, he needed to figure out how to get to the yarn shop, and his excuse for getting the yarn.

The dam wasn't far from where Sven used to have a cabin. Keith hissed at the ruins. Haggar made Sven's life a hell. Each time Sven tried to get his head back together, it seemed Zarkon, Lotor and Haggar were nearby to screw it up again. Romelle was the best thing to happen to his good friend. With the trio gone, things were getting better for everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Looking in the mirror, Keith had to remind himself, this was not how he would have it. He was supposed to be living on Arus. And if the Gods were so willing, he would be married to Allura, having kids and all that stuff. Not running about space, praying for a lead on where Black Lion was hidden. Sven's life should be heaven compared to his. So why was something nagging him in the back of his mind, that something had hit the fan.

Picking out an outfit that was plain and similar to what was worn about Pollux, Keith quickly changed. It took a while to braid the mullet, but in the end, he didn't look much like 'Keith'. Opening the door of his ship, he could feel Pollux's fall weather was in full force today. He grabbed a checkered scarf he made for days like this. Sensing his prized needles might be food by the time he might return, he quickly grabbed them. Sticking three of them into the scarf to secure it, he put the remaining two into his hair. He headed out to meet up with Romelle, hoping whatever she needed from him was simple and easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Romelle was waiting just where she said she would be at, not far from the dam, at a nearby cross-road. Keith was happy to she was alone. He hated how traditions had Princesses with a herd of chipper ladies-in-waiting about them. Allura was at least good at keeping her group out of sight at most times. But today, at least for now, Romelle was by herself. "Greetings, Romelle." whispered Keith as he walked near her.

"Thank goodness it's you," Romelle replied, almost jumping out of her skin. "I was worried for a moment. We have had a few problems with Sky Marshall Wade."

Keith growled at the thought of Wade. The bastard just couldn't keep from sticking his nose in everything.

"What kind of problems?" He asked, hoping for something small.

"We've caught some spies snooping about. For now, we haven't figured out what they are looking for. It seems Wade is looking for something in particular, if only we knew what," Romelle said with a worried look. "I don't think it was you he was looking for here."

This worried Keith as well. It was bad enough Wade had Black Lion, doing who knows what to it. Now Wade was looking for something other than Black Lion's pilot. Another thing to add to his list of Intel he needed to gather. "Wasn't there something you wanted from me?" asked Keith, wanting to get all his bad news out of the way.

"I'll tell you after we get your supplies. I have a horse and cart nearby. We should be able to get all you need in the town not far from here," She replied leading Keith to the small horse waiting by the trees. Keith sighed; this mission was looking harder and harder. He found himself wishing more that he would find Black soon, and to be back with Allura.

Their walk to the town was quiet save for some small talk. Keith could see a pain in Romelle's face. "Romelle… tell me please. What's wrong? I can tell something is up," He pleaded.

Romelle broke down, sobbing into her hands. "It's Sven. He was checking out some Intel we received about the Drules. For a time, we got reports from him almost regularly. The suddenly, they had stopped. I thought he had to go quiet for a time, but…"

Keith nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder. He understood all too well. He too, had to go quiet at times when Wade's men were close. Sven must have gone quiet too long.

"You want me to look for him?"Keith asked.

"NO!" Romelle cried out, steadying herself up against the small horse by her. "No, not yet. Finding Black Lion is more important." She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "After all, if something big is happening with the Drules, we'll need Voltron more than ever."

Keith nodded in agreement. "So you want me to keep my ears open to anything and everything related to Drules or Sven?" He asked, looking at Romelle.

"Yes please." Romelle said almost begging. "If you hear anything, no matter how small, please… tell me."

They reached the edge of the town. "You know I would never keep any info from you if it includes Sven. I'll keep my ears open for any sign," said Keith sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

The town was alive with the coming harvest; the town folks had shops up and down every main street. Keith found himself overwhelmed with the smells of fall style breads and cakes floating from almost every booth. Smells he missed so much. His travels were mostly bars, crummy streets and places that people must have died in. Here was life at its fullest. He took in every scent as if it was his last, wanting to remember each one before heading back into space. The scent of apples lured him down one street. Hoping to find the booth that held them, he found himself caught by another scent. Sharp and tangy yet mixed with something wet and warm, as if that could be a true smell. It took a moment, but it came to him, Vinegar and Wool. Looking about, trying to find the source, he found it when looking up. Upon the roof of a small building hung rows of yarn flowing in the breeze. The freshly dyed the yarn took on a shade of red orange. It seem like every type was up there, thick to so thin, it could only be used as lace. Keith could only guess as to what its finished color would be and how each one felt like.

Romelle looked at Keith as he seemed entranced by the swaying skeins of yarn hanging on top of the local dye shop. If she didn't knew better, she would guess he was spell bound. "By yarn?" she thought to herself. This was a side of Keith she had never seen. She had only seen him like this when no one was really looking at him and he was looking at her cousin Allura. "Hey." Romelle prodded, nudging Keith's side. "Are we forgetting something?" She giggled at Keith's startled reaction. "Let's find those apples before you get tangled up in something else," she said directing him to the apple booth still down the street.

They slowly filled the cart up with various items. They found baked goods that could last a few weeks, fruits and vegetables, and scrap gears and parts that were the stuff to make a space mouse giddy for months. Still, Romelle found Keith lured to the yarn booths. He seemed unable to keep a hand off a ball or two whenever they were next to some. Deciding to test if Keith wanted yarn as well, Romelle whipped up a good ruse. Knowing full well Allura crocheted small snowflakes whenever she was having a bad night, she thought it would be a good excuse.

"Keith? Could I ask for your help in a small thing?" she said, smiling at the Commander. "It's for Allura, and I want to get something that's just right for her."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Keith as he strapped the bag of scrap gears to the cart.

"Allura's been having some bad nights sleeping, and since you guys are not around anymore to help calm her down she's picked up a hobby to help her sleep. She's making these sweet little snowflakes. Well, I was thinking of getting her some threads to make more, and if she knew that you picked out the colors, she might have an easier night." Romelle said this knowing Allura was stocked with thread. The worried look on Keith's face told her the bait worked.


	5. Chapter 5

It killed Keith to think Allura was still having nightmares. But as much as he wanted to be with her, finding Black was more important. Perhaps he could get a message of comfort to her; to let her know he was still was thinking of her. How he hoped there would be something more between them when he came back with Black Lion.

He was keeping up with Arusian laws. It was his way of watching Allura in action. How she played politics was something amazing. Coran had taught her well the ways of dealing with yahoos who wanted to meddle with her life and she fought them as well as she had any drule army in Blue Lion. He wanted to cheer as he watched laws governing who she could marry were changed. Granted, there were still some tweaks to be made, but the "Non-royal bloodlines need not apply" part was gone. And with Allura's lost niece discovered, Keith knew generations of royals would be thanking Allura's skill at politics. Yet for all her skills, she was still at the mercy of her dreams.

If only there was something Keith could do to bridge the divide between them. If he could only just bottle up a hug, or something to wrap herself with to take the dreams away.

The yarn booth Romelle led him to was the largest one in the town. It seemed like every yarn to be found was in one spot, all ranging from the cheap ones he used a lot to ones whose prices were so far from his liking. Romelle stood back, giggling at Keith as he groped yarn after yarn. She tried to hold back from laughing, but it was hard not to. It wasn't because he was almost elbow deep into a bin of wool, but the look of joy he had. As if something had come over him and all his troubles had vanished. Romelle wanted that joy, but her skills at working yarn were poor to say the least. Romelle looked at the crochet threads. "At least Allura has some talent for making snowflakes," she thought playing with one with sparkles made into it.

Keith popped his head up, "Oh yeah… So what threads were you thinking of sending to Allura?" he quipped.

Holding the ball up to him, Romelle replied, " I was thinking something like this, but I'm not sure."

Keith looked at the various threads. There were rainbow colored, to solids colors. Some that glittered to glowed. Picking up an ice blue metallic yarn, he held it close as he watched the light reflected to its many directions. "This one… it reminds me of the flakes Blue Lion would make after firing off its Ice Beam." he said, handing it to Romelle.

Gathering up a few more balls of the yarn, Romelle had to ask, "So, you knit, Keith?" Pausing as if he was busted in a cookie jar, Keith shyly smiled and nodded. "I like that. Maybe if things between you and Allura were to become… closer, you could keep the knitting traditions the family had going." Romelle said this with a sad look crossing her face.

Keith looked at her. "Had?" he asked.

"Yes, we had patterns and things unique to the Arusian and Polluxian royal families. But after Zarkon came barreling through, we've lost so much of it. Allura lost much of the items her Father had made for her Mother. Worse yet, Nanny failed to teach Allura how to knit or crochet. She just taught herself how to crochet, but all she does is snowflakes. She's scared to knit and even if she could, the patterns they had are lost to war."Romelle said, sighing deeply, "I myself, suck at needlework. Trust me; I've been trying for years. Sven can vouch for the number of times I've tried to make a simple scarf, only to mess it up."

Keith chuckled at the thought of Sven in an uneven scarf. It reminded him of the few he made before he got the knack of turning the work around to do the next row. Looking at a skein of alpaca, Keith wondered what the things King Alfor made for Allura's mother were. He thought back to the paintings of the old king and his wife, trying to remember if she was painted wearing something knitted, but came up with nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Romelle," Keith asked. "Do you still have the patterns? If I remember correctly, both Pollux and Arus used to be one house. Do you have patterns going that far back?"<p>

"Mmm… I don't know for sure. But I might." Romelle replied.

Romelle looked at Keith, watching the way he seemed to be planning something. She remembered her cousin talking about the way Keith would tap his lips and chin when he got into a deep thought. A giggle seemed to bubble in her. If only her cousin could see Keith now, with his arms full of yarn and how he was bopping one skein just under his chin. An idea must have struck him as he when to grab a basket. He started piling the yarns he had in his arms to one side.

The sight of Keith in hunt mode was just as interesting to Romelle as well. It made her miss Sven. She had something so important to tell him. She thought about telling Keith, but with him running about from planet to planet, telling him seem to be something unfair. Surely he too wanted to be on Arus, instead of running from Wade like a criminal.

"What are you planning Keith," Romelle inquired with a mischief like grin.

"No to sure, but I thought it would be nice if I could make something for Allura," Keith said slyly. "Something to keep her warm on the nights she has trouble sleeping. Something based off the old patterns."

Romelle looked at Keith as he continued to scan the many skeins of yarn. In all her years, she was brought to think men under her station in life were a certain way in behaving. That they had lack of manners and were vile in their way of thinking. Yet after meeting Sven and Keith, she was convinced, there were real Princes among them. There were men of true Nobility even though not one drop of royal blood was in them. Seeing Keith's feelings over Allura, even though he never said that he loved her, she could tell he cared deeply. If only she could wave a wand and make things different for her cousin and her knight piling more yarn in his basket.

It dawned on her, while she may not be able to wave a wand, she did have the patterns he wanted. Perhaps in all the old dusty patterns, there was one that could hold his feelings that she would treasure for all the time he had be gone and for the time he may still be far from her. One quick call to her most trusted servants and she had them copying pages of old patterns and binding them into a book.

"Keith, just so you know, I'll take care of paying for the yarn. I want you to make the best gift possible for Allura," Romelle told him. "Also, I want to stop by the castle to get something."

Normally, a request like this would send red flags up for Keith. But this was Romelle, a strong supporter of Voltron, and one who had little love for Wade. He so wanted to find Black Lion now. He could not help but feel that when you start to question the motives of your friends, you were in too deep and need to get out of the hole you were in fast. But he couldn't come out, not without Black.

The walk to the Castle was somewhat quiet. Keith was happy to talk to a real person over a long period of time. He had not realized how much he missed it. Romelle's dealings with high officials may seem boring to most, but to Keith, it was something he missed. Plus it was interesting to hear what was happening in the higher levels of politics. Though what she had to say was not great. He could see what Wade was doing like Go pieces. Wade was all over the board and somewhere in it was Black Lion. Keith could see he was going to have to push his contacts a bit harder for info.

Romelle waited with him at the castle gate's as her trusted handmaid came with a large bound book. The look on Keith's face told her, he had found just what he was looking for. It was beautiful piece and the yarns he had gotten were perfect for it. "Thank you, Romelle," Keith said, smiling.

"Do you have idea how long it might take to make it?" she said inquisitively as he pondered on the charts.

"Mmm… it's hard to say. I haven't done anything this detailed before. Six months, maybe seven months. Why do you ask? Is there something coming up on Arus?" he asked.

"There is a ball in that time frame, but nothing solid yet. Send me a message when it's done and I'll let you know if anything is happening," Romelle replied.

* * *

><p>...ooO~ Six months later ~Ooo...<p>

Allura strode into her bedroom late from the ball that she had to host. Once again, the council invited some men of royal lines and once again, she turned each down. Some she had turned down before. But still, in each one she could see there was no true leadership within them. They turned most of their power to others. Sometimes the men the council would present to her were mostly Royal in name only. The worlds they were from had government bodies that held the power. It left a poor taste in her mouth.

Tonight she had two of these types and the other she had turned down before for being immature. It was not his lucky night again. Despite his early attempts to show how he had grown, it took a glass of wine for his childish behavior to pop out. By the end of the night, she almost had him thrown for grabbing a servant's rear-end and ogling her chest for a good portion of the event. She was slightly amused when she overheard Coran talking to one bureaucrat on how he missed having Keith being her escort.

Hearing his name struck her in the heart.

She wanted him back. She wanted to hear his voice, the touch of his hands on hers, and his eyes warmly telling her everything was okay. Even though she knew why he was gone, she just wanted him to find Black as soon as he could. She would imagine his return, grabbing him and kissing him silly in the face. Of course her nerves would get the better of her. Yet still, one could never tell.

She was half way done removing the bulky dress off when she noticed the window was cracked open. Scanning the room for anything else that may be "off", she slowly worked the rest of the dress off. Wrapping a robe on, she walked around the room. Nearing the bed, a soft metallic chirp signaled at her feet.

Looking down at the edge of the sheets, a small robotic rodent chirped happily at her. It told a moment, but then she recognized her old friend, Cheddar.

"But you are suppose to be with Keith," Allura thought. "What are you doing here?" Panic almost set in, till she saw Cheddar was trying to pull something out from under the bed. It was medium size box, kind of plain but wrapped with a multiple number of colored strings tied into an ornate knot.

Inside was a large shawl that was in a light shade of glittering blue alpaca yarn. It was almost triangular with four points instead of three and multiple layers in the pattern. It went from a bed flowers to a band of leaves traveling to the left, a grid-like pattern of eyelets into another band of leaves traveling to the right. The edge looked like large flowers turning into lion paws with the largest paws on the four corners.

It was beautiful. Whipping off the robe, Allura quickly tried the shawl on. At the bottom of the box she spotted a letter with her name on it in an old familiar handwriting.

_My dear Allura,_

_I know it's been years since I left to find Black Lion. And while it may still be a long time before I find him, I wanted you to know that I am still thinking of you. I'm hoping that it is not too much longer._

_I've heard you are still having nights where you are having trouble sleeping. While I cannot be there to help you sleep, I hope this shawl can make those nights just a bit easier. _

_I will return with Black Lion and to you._

_All my love,_

_Keith_

Looking at the cracked window, she saw Cheddar working his butt through the narrow opening. As Allura walked to the window, she noticed a slight distortion form Cheddar was climbing before disappearing into it. "Keith," she whispered as she placed her forehead upon the window. The figure touched the windows near where her cheeks were as if to say more. She kissed the glass as if she was kissing the tips of it fingers. She could see the figure take a deep breath, before leaping off the ledge. In the distance she saw a dark parachute open up before disappearing into the nearby woods. Closing the window, Allura decided she was going to go to bed without her usual nightgown. She was going to be too warm with it. Good thing she had this beautiful shawl that was so very soft.

Keith felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. She noticed him and knew it was him, kissed where his fingers were. As he rushed into his ship, it dawned on him. Allura was wearing the shawl and very little else. "Focus… Focus Keith," he screamed to himself.

As he left Arus' air space, Keith prayed a small prayer. That he would never forget that moment, and that his time running from Wade was almost done.


End file.
